A Journey of Two
by IlmatarT
Summary: These are fragments from the life of Revan, or like she preferred to be known later on in her life, Kim Badger. From a padawan to a Sith lord, to a Republic soldier, to a jedi, to a troubled soul who in the end finds peace between the two extremes.
1. Top Student

Disclaimer: Lucasarts and Bioware and Obsidian own, I just twisted the canon Revan to my liking.

Author's note: Not beta-read, sorry about that. Hey! Reviews keep the story going.

*

The practise field of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine was rumbling with the sounds of two light sabres - a yellow and a blue one - clashing against each other at such a rapid pace it looked like a moving wall of light to the normal eye. Other padawans had wisely opted to avoid the field while Master Kavar was sparring with one of the most promising students, Revan.

Finally the young woman somersaulted away from her master. They turned and froze, their knees bent, their sabres raised, eyes locked, both watching for the other one's next move. Kavar slowly moved his blue light sabre forward and grabbed its handle with both hands, while Revan held her yellow one, curiously enough, in her left hand.

"Good," Master Kavar finally drawled and nodded slowly. "I see you were not exaggerating."

"I have practised meticulously," the girl said. "And not only to use my left hand as well as my right one, but to use them both at once."

Kavar chuckled lightly, then straightened up and lowered his sabre to mark the sparring session's ending. "Why am I not surprised? You have always been headstrong and settling for nothing short of perfection."

Both the Master and the Padawan turned off their blades and closed the distance between them to face each other and bowed, lowering their gazes, as was custom at the end of a practise fight. Kavar wasn't very old to be a renowned master already, and he was a tall, fit and handsome man with blond short hair and blue eyes. Revan matched his description - she was but seventeen and already one of the top students. The long braid of platinum blond hair squirmed down from her neck to between her shoulder blades, and her eyes were pure blue.

"I suppose I am a little competitive," she said modestly.

"I do not think it is that," Kavar shook his head. "While you and Malak work spectacularly together, you are very different from each other. He has chosen to build muscles while you have concentrated on speed. He is strong with a single sabre, while you will fulfil your potential dual-wielding."

Revan's eyes brightened. "So you will teach me your fighting style, Master?"

"We shall see how much I can still teach you, my padawan, but yes. I will oversee that you will learn to use your blades properly. But remember, Revan," he added on a sterner note, "you are not allowed to use but a single sabre outside the Enclave until you have successfully passed the test to dual-wield. And you must remember - it is more than simply technique."

"Everything in being a Jedi is more than simply technique, Master," she remarked with a light laughter.

"Revan!" a shout interrupted their chattering. A young tall boy with broad shoulders and a head full of black thick hair appeared in the doorway, and he immediately bowed noticing the Jedi Master.

"Master Kavar, I apologise! I did not know you were still here."

"It is quite all right, Malak, we were just wrapping up," Kavar reassured him.

"In that case, Revan - Master Kreia has informed us that our next lesson will be in the library, and it is about to start."

"Really?" the girl frowned and lifted her sleeve to check the time from the wrist panel. "Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea it was this late! Thank you, Master Kavar."

Both padawans bowed to the Master who dismissed them to attend their next lesson.


	2. The Threat

Disclaimer: Lucasarts and Bioware and Obsidian own, I just twisted the canon Revan to my liking.

Author's note: Not beta-read, sorry about that. And you know what? Reviews are the lifeline of writing. 3

*

"This is unbelievable!" the exasperated female voice echoed in the sparsely furnished common room.

Malak glanced at his friend and turned off the holo screen with one command word. The news images of the Mandalorians' devastating attacks against Republic colonies flickered and faded and left an empty space in the middle of the large room where Malak was sitting, and Revan paced up and down.

"Do they not see what tremendous force the Mandalorians are? Will they only awaken when they destroy Republic planets instead of mere colonies?" the blond woman went on. Soon she recognized she was letting her feelings get the best of her, and she stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I do agree the Council is too timid," Malak said with his eyes on Revan who re-opened her bright blue eyes and turned to look at him.

"Timid. Indeed," she nodded. "All they do is meditate and debate while they have the power and influence to stop tragedies like this. With organized assaults we could take down the Mandalorian's lead and send their fleet into disarray. But no, the Council wants to watch and see and think of all possible courses of action and discuss their impact on the Balance. But where is their Balance when millions of innocent civilians are dying?"

"We should take this issue to the Council," Malak said and leaned forward, crossing his fingers. "Perhaps, when awakened with well placed words, they will see reason."

"Yes, not all of them are hopeless. The Jedi have been the fist of righteousness of the Republic before, but some of the Council members have forgotten what we are capable of. We should be the protectors of the people, but here we are, caught up in endless meditation in the safety of our Enclave!"

Malak leaned back again with a quiet chuckle as he watched his beautiful friend pour words straight from her heart. "Look at you, Revan. If someone could do something about this, it's you. I swear you could talk your way out of the stomach of a sarlacc."

"If talking would end this thread, the Council would have solved the Mandalorian problem a long time ago. But I fear we haven't much time for talking any longer as the Mandalorians make their way further and further into Republic space, destroying and invading everything in their way."

"You should go to the Council at the earliest chance. I will accompany you there to support you, if you wish," Malak offered.

"Thank you, my friend," Revan said and took a few steps to the musclular and strong built jedi. She put her slender hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate it. But perhaps we should get more support just in case before we present this to the Council. The voices of two Jedi, no matter how accomplished, are very little in the end, but if we talk beforehand with our brothers and sisters, and perhaps with some of the more open-minded Council members..."

Malak smiled up at Revan. "Shall I start spreading the word about a meeting?"

"Yes. Let us invite our closest friends and allies first for a discussion tonight and see if they agree with us."

"I'm certain that you can make them agree with us with a few twists of words."

"You flatter me, Malak. Let us go and find our friends."


End file.
